Maudite gourmandise
by Elehyn
Summary: [One shot HPSS] Bien qu’associé des jumeaux Weasley, Harry ne sait pas que les deux farceurs ont inventé une sucette pas comme les autres… Une sucette qui révèle le talent d’une personne concernant le sexe oral et qui va trahir sa parfaite maîtrise devant


**Maudite gourmandise**

**Auteur : Elehyn**

**Résumé :** Bien qu'associé des jumeaux Weasley, Harry ne sait pas que les deux farceurs ont inventé une sucette pas comme les autres… Une sucette qui révèle le talent d'une personne concernant le sexe oral et qui va trahir sa parfaite maîtrise devant son maître des potions et les élèves de ce dernier. 

**Warning : **Slash SSHP dont relation homosexuelle entre Harry Potter et Severus Snape.

**Note d'auteur : **Ce one-shot n'est pas à prendre au sérieux mais plutôt pour la détente, surtout que je ne tiens absolument pas compte du tome 6 de la saga et que cela se passe lors de la septième année de Harry au collège.

Il a été écrit pour deux raisons : Principalement, pour l'anniversaire de Vif d'or pour qui j'avais promis une fic même si elle arrive beaucoup plus tard que prévu et je m'en excuse auprès de cette gente Dame. Et aussi, mon « retour » sur FFN si je puis dire étant donné que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de délaisser mes fics et donc mes lecteurs à cause de mon manque de temps. Au final, je sais que ça a été bénéfique étant donné que j'ai eu mon diplôme mais j'aurais préféré pouvoir cumuler les deux. Puis, mon déménagement et le fait que je n'ai pas eu Internet pendant deux moins n'ont pas contribué non plus à ma présence donc voilà qui rétabli un peu la chose.

Maintenant, en ce qui concerne la fic, je tiens à dire que l'idée de la sucette n'est pas de moi. J'ai vu quelqu'un en parler sur un site de rechercher de Snarry. La personne disait essayer de trouver cette fic qui mettait en scène cette sucette mais, apparemment, elle s'est trompée de fics, pensant qu'une HPSS existait avec ce scénario. Si elle avait réellement existé (ce que j'aurais aimé), je l'aurais aussitôt lu car le thème m'intéresse. J'étais déçue de savoir qu'elle s'était trompée et donc, ai décidé d'en écrire une avec ce concept. Soit dit en passant, j'en profite pour dire que si quelqu'un veut écrire sur ce thème, je ne peux que l'encourager.

J'espère que ce one-shot vous fera plaisir et que vous l'apprécierez. Gros bisous à tous :)

**Traductions : **Ici, j'utilise les noms originaux donc pour celles et ceux qui ne le savent pas :

**Hogwarts : **Poudlard

**Hogsmead : **Pré-au-lard

**Ravenclaw :** Serdaigle

**Hufflepuff : **Poufsouffle

**Slytherin : **Serpentard

**Gryffindor : **Je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de le mettre celui-là hein ? ;-)

**Mr Filch : **M. Rusard

**Maudite gourmandise**

Le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et George Weasley était une des boutiques qui avait paradoxalement le mieux fonctionné durant la période noire du règne du Seigneur des ténèbres sur le monde sorcier. Après la chute du cruel mage de la main de Harry Potter, le succès de ce commerce ne s'était pas démenti ce qui confirmait, du point de vue des jumeaux, l'enthousiasme des sorciers à l'égard des bonnes blagues.

Les deux frères offraient de multiples produits qu'ils avaient inventés ou d'autres fabrications aux concepts renouvelés. Les créations fonctionnant le plus étaient le « Ratiboiseur capillaire », une potion transparente sans parfum odorant ni gustatif qui permettait en une nuit de se retrouver le crâne aussi chauve qu'un nouveau-né ; la « Décoction d'ivresse », un breuvage qui pouvait facilement être versée dans un liquide quel qu'il soit sans être découvert et qui donnait une voix pâteuse, confuse et mal assurée à la personne l'ayant bu tout en concordant ses gestes à un individu réellement ivre.

Un jour, pour se venger de Percy - actuel assistant du ministre -, Ron et ses frères avaient versé cette décoction dans le verre de jus de salsepareille du jeune arrogant avant une séance de presse où il devait prononcer un discours hypocrite sur la « sécurité maximale et infaillible » que le gouvernement assurait au monde sorcier. C'était encore lors de l'époque sombre où vivait Voldemort et où le ministère tentait de rassurer les habitants quant aux capacités de leur politique. Percy était alors monté sur l'estrade en titubant, s'étalant presque sur le bureau d'où il devait palabrer sous les centaines d'yeux des journalistes sorciers venus de tous les pays. N'ayant pas prévenu le coup, le ministère avait assisté dans une incapacité totale à leur humiliation publique. Ce jour-là, Percy avait été renvoyé ce qui avait été la pire des nouvelles pour lui. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour rattraper cela et était resté mortifié car tout du long, il était resté parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait – la décoction d'ivresse laissant toute lucidité des faits et des dires sans pouvoir, cependant, les combattre.

Le magasin récoltait également de grosses recettes grâce aux « Lunettes déshabilleuses » qui permettaient de voir à travers tous textiles qui n'étaient pas du cuir de dragon. Pour parer cela, ils avaient aussi mis en vente, une ligne de vêtements en peau de dragon dont l'actionnaire majoritaire était évidemment Harry Potter et des produits écologiques et non-allergisants permettant de retrouver l'opacité des vêtements. Désormais, seuls les insouciants ou exhibitionnistes ne portaient pas de vêtements préalablement vaporisés… d'où le succès constant de ces lunettes.

Mais ce qui était le plus à la mode depuis deux mois étaient les sucettes « Révélation » ou ces confiseries qui changeaient de couleurs selon le degré de maîtrise du sexe oral. Nombre de jeunes hommes venaient en acheter pour se faire une idée des talents linguales de leurs petites amies. Toutefois, le Weasley ne pouvaient pas non plus nier que les femmes en étaient également friandes.

A la base, la sucrerie était d'un beau blanc nacré, striée de fines spirales roses et elle ne commençait à changer de couleurs qu'au bout de quelques passages en bouche. Puis, d'après les mouvements de langue, de lèvres, de joues, de dents, de palais, de gorge et de salive, elle passait d'une couleur à une autre pour arriver à la finale qui déterminait le niveau d'expertise et qui ne bougeait alors plus jusqu'à ce que la confiserie soit toute engloutie.

La sucette variait des couleurs chaudes aux couleurs froides suivant le talent. Ainsi, si la blancheur originelle tournait au vert pâle, ce n'était pas bon signe pour le gourmand ou la gourmande et signifiait qu'il y avait des progrès à faire. En revanche, si elle prenait une teinte rosée, l'intérêt des prétendants ne pouvait qu'augmenter.

Sur l'étiquette du sachet contenant douze sucettes était noté :

Si tu es noire, personne n'aimerait être à ta place, ton talent équivaut le désespoir ;

Si tu es marron, la marche funèbre te donne le ton ;

Si tu es violette, il te reste à faire de grands progrès choupette ;

Si tu es bleue, ton compagnon doit être très malheureux ;

Si tu es verte, ta fierté peut se rabaisser et ta dignité n'est pas ta seule perte ;

Si tu restes blanche, tu es neutre et ne peut t'améliorer qu'en pratiquant encore un peu, cependant prends garde à ne pas t'y prendre comme un manche ;

Si tu es rosée, mmmm, tu vas faire plus d'un intéressé ;

Si tu es orange, les amants vont se presser à tes pieds, mon ange ;

Si tu es écarlate, tu vas faire plus d'un jaloux qui n'aura qu'une volonté : que tu le mâtes ;

Si tu tournes au jaune, tu es plus doué que tous les tigres que composent la faune ;

Enfin si tu vires au doré, mes félicitations car tu n'as plus rien à apprendre : tu es l'expert qui peut, à tout le monde, en montrer.

Cette sucette dépassait les espérances de vente et avait même surpassé les sous-vêtements mangeables qui donnaient temporairement aux personnes qui les portaient les formes exactes qu'elles désiraient.

Aussi, ce qui étonnait le plus les deux frères Weasley était que le succès de certaines friandises chez les étudiants, plus que chez les adultes, dépendait de leur lieu ou Maison d'appartenance. En effet, les Ravenclaws étaient plus promptes à commander des sucreries ou potions troublants l'esprit, certainement pour ne pas laisser le temps à la réflexion de leurs potentielles « victimes ». Les Hufflepuffs préféraient les blagues douces et non cruelles. Les Gryffindors n'étaient pas enclin à acheter quelque chose de spécial car leur courage légendaire les poussait à tester un peu tout. Contrairement aux Slytherins qui étaient très sélectifs et choisissaient des marchandises qui pouvaient leur rendre service, les mettre en valeur ou humilier leurs rivaux.

Dans l'importance des parts de marché pour les Weasley, les Slytherins étaient en tête des listes de la clientèle, ex æquo avec les Gryffindors. Ils étaient donc la cible privilégiée des jumeaux qui employaient bon nombre de méthodes pour leur faire découvrir leurs nouveautés ou les inciter à acheter leurs autres produits. Bien que la plupart de leurs marchandises soient interdites à Hogwarts en raison de leur utilisation pas toujours positive, Fred et George réussissait toujours à leur fournir ce que leurs clients leurs demandaient soit via leur boutique située à Hogsmeade, soit via le réseau de commandes par correspondance qui était d'une extrême rapidité. En outre, les jumeaux réussissaient, à l'aide d'une poudre de leur invention, à camoufler certains produits illicites en licites ce qui leur était à tous fort utile.

Le fait, également, que le directeur du collège – Albus Dumbledore – soit un fervent client et consommateur des Weasley ruinait tous les espoirs du concierge sadique, Mr Filch, de voir un jour ces farces et attrapes disparaître à jamais du château.

Et c'était en cette belle matinée hivernale du 11 février 1998 que l'homme vociférait contre les hiboux arrivant avec des colis marqués à l'effigie des trois W.

Comme à son habitude, Filch déclara d'une voix aussi forte que possible « Toutes les personnes ayant des colis d'entreprises douteuses devront être contrôlées avant de sortir de la Grande Salle ! » Il lança un regard torve au vieux sorcier qui, sur sa chaise dorée au milieu de la grande table des professeurs, sortait d'un carton reconnaissable un « Coussin multi-péteur à explosion » tout en reluquant avec malice la chaise de sa collègue, le professeur McGonagall.

A la table des Gryffindors, Harry Potter intercepta le colis non marqué qu'avait lâché Hedwige et poussa son assiette pour poser le carton recouvert de papier kraft.

Ron disposa en face de lui un paquet identique tout en souriant.

Fred et George enveloppait d'un papier blanc au liseré doré, frappé de leur blason, tous les colis pour que la publicité se fasse même s'ils savaient que toutes les commandes allaient être contrôlées… enfin, celles qui étaient livrées au petit déjeuner à l'école mais, pour leurs proches, ils utilisaient un papier passe partout ainsi Ron, Ginny, Harry, et parfois, Hermione, n'en étaient pas inquiétés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais commandé ? » demanda Harry à son ami.

« Des lunettes déshabilleuses pour quand Hermine et moi sommes seuls et qu'on s'amuse un peu ». En murmurant cela à l'oreille de son meilleur ami, Ron devint tout rouge mais garda son air malicieux. Harry lui répondit par une grimace puis un clin d'œil et laissa son ami poursuivre.

« Des boules de neige qui rendent la langue aussi froide qu'un glaçon, des caramels longues langues mais à faible effet ». Si c'était possible, Ron devint encore plus écarlate et l'Elu en devina la cause : toutes ces énumérations étaient faites dans un but coquin.

« Du miel de canne à sucre… (et comme Harry fronçait les sourcils, ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, le rouquin expliqua)… c'est un liquide fait à partir de la canne à sucre et aussi épais que le miel – d'où son nom – qui se transforme selon sur quoi tu le mets. Si tu le poses sur une tartine de pain beurré, ça va te donner du miel, bien sûr, mais le goût sera différent suivant le type de pain ou de beurre. Si tu le mets sur du poulet, il peut se transformer en espèce de sauce aigre-douce. Si tu le mets sur un plat que tu détestes… par exemple les salsifis pour moi, la sauce va être infâme ainsi, tu peux le donner à n'importe qui que tu n'aimes pas et même si cette personne aime les salsifis, elles vont être écœurantes pour elles… Bill et moi, on a déjà fait ce coup-là à une de nos voisines qui n'arrêtait pas de venir chez nous pour critique notre maison et nos manières. Elle venait tout le temps, se plaignait mais ne refusait jamais les gâteaux que lui proposaient maman. Alors un jour, on lui a donné une part de tarte aux fraises… que Bill déteste et c'est lui qui a mis le miel de canne à sucre. Apparemment, elle avait entièrement le goût de moisi pour elle. On lui a refait le coup une ou deux autres fois et on l'a plus revu ! »

Harry ricana et écouta son ami continuer « Si tu le mets sur… de la peau, le goût peut être aussi doux que du sucre ou aussi acide que du vinaigre selon si la personne est amie ou ennemie et le degré de douceur dépend de ton affection ou ton amour pour elle. Tu peux aussi transformer le goût ou la texture avec certains sorts. Fred m'a dit qu'on pouvait en faire aussi bien du Nutella que du coulis de framboises ou de mûres. Et enfin, si tu le mets sur quelque chose de non comestible, autre que son flacon originel, ça devient de la colle… alors il faut faire attention à ne pas en faire couler sur le tapis… sinon, ça peut parfois devenir gênant ».

Ron lança à Harry un regard complice auquel le jeune brun répondit tout aussi malicieusement et demanda « Fred et George n'ont rien fait pour enlever la colle au cas où ? »

« Ils y travaillent mais n'ont pas encore trouver la bonne formule. La dernière fois que je leur ai demandé, ils arrivaient à faire partir la colle mais aussi à liquéfier ce qu'il y avait dessous. »

« Aïe ! » grimaça Harry.

« Ouais ! » répondit Ron.

« La dernière fois que je les ai vu pour affaire, » commença le Survivant en ouvrant son paquet qu'il avait délaissé lors de l'explication de Ron. « c'était à la fin des vacances de noël. Ils m'ont dit travailler sur des chewing gums permettant de cracher du feu mais ils n'arrivaient qu'à émettre un peu de fumée. Depuis, ils me tiennent au courant par lettres occasionnelles en me faisant les comptes-rendu. Ils m'ont dit qu'une sucette arrivait en tête des listes mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de prendre connaissance de toutes les nouveautés depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne pourrais donc pas te dire ce qu'elle fait mais Fred et George viennent de m'envoyer un lot de tout ce que j'ai manqué et qui fonctionne donc il doit y en avoir dedans. Je te dirai ce que c'est quand j'aurai tout lu, OK ? »

« OK ! » acquiesça Ron. « Harry, là, je crois qu'il va falloir aller en cours parce que je viens de voir McGonagall sortir d'ici et il est déjà presque moins cinq ! »

L'interpellé hocha la tête en refermant son carton sans l'avoir véritablement découvert, le prit sous le bras et sortit en évitant la file d'attente des contrôles qu'effectuait le concierge râleur.

**OOOoooOOO**

Il était presque minuit et pourtant, Harry n'était pas encore couché. Malgré l'heure tardive et surtout, sachant qu'il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain, il ne pouvait pas abandonner l'écriture de son essai de potions qu'il avait complètement oublié et qui était à rendre dans exactement huit heures et quatorze minutes.

Le jeune homme espérait bien que son devoir n'allait pas souffrir de son oubli et de sa rédaction rapide, particulièrement lorsqu'il sentait la fatigue envahir ses membres, son cerveau et ses paupières qui ne cessaient de s'abaisser davantage.

Pour se revigorer, il fit quelques mouvements sur son lit, cloîtré entre ses rideaux de baldaquin rouges sang, se força à ouvrir démesurément les yeux pendant quelques secondes et se rappela qu'un peu de sucre se trouvait à porter de main dans le carton que les jumeaux lui avaient envoyé. Toutefois, il savait qu'il ne devait pas être négligeant sur ces friandises qui n'étaient pas toutes innocentes et se rappela des consignes annotées sur la lettre des deux frères. Certains produits n'étaient pas comestibles même s'ils en avaient l'air. Certains avaient peu d'effets quand d'autres en étaient bourrés. Il se remémorait avoir lu qu'une des sucettes faisait pousser de petites ailes. Il décida donc de la prendre. Il se fichait d'avoir des ailes comme personne ne le verrait, pourvu qu'il y ait du sucre.

Harry agrippa le carton et prit les sucettes. Il y en avait deux sortes : une à l'emballage multicolore qui portait le nom de « Révélation » et une à l'emballage crème, nommée « Angélique ». Il se décida pour la deuxième tout en reposant le carton à sa place, n'ayant pas vu qu'il s'était trompé de sucette.

Trop fatigué pour faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, Harry déballa la sucrerie et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Il la léchait et la suçait depuis cinq minutes quand il se rendit compte que sa confiserie n'était pas l'Angélique. Il s'arrêta donc brusquement de la tourner dans sa bouche et la sortit pour voir qu'elle avait simplement changé de couleur. Il fronça les sourcils, se regarda en ne notant aucune anomalie. Il toucha sa tête mais ne constata rien d'anormal.

C'était peut-être une sucette qui rendait la bouche de la couleur de la sucette ! se dit-il en agrippant l'emballage pour voir ce qu'il était écrit.

Harry grogna en dépliant le petit carré de papier plastifié sur lequel, en minuscule, était écrit : « Révélation : la petite sucette qui vous perdra ! »

Le jeune homme émit un ricanement. Il était bien avancé avec ça !

Mais en réfléchissant, il se dit que c'était peut-être une sucette qui faisait perdre l'orientation aux personnes qui la mangeaient mais comme lui était immobile sur son lit, il ne risquait pas de se perdre. Les jumeaux étaient doués pour les jeux de mots alors c'était certainement cela !

En tout cas, il ne sentait aucun changement et la confiserie lui apportait du sucre donc il la remit en bouche et continua de la sucer.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla au doux son du réveil qu'était un Ron levé du bon pied « HARRY ! LEVES-TOI, BORDEL ! ON VA VRAIMENT ETRE EN RETARD MAINTENANT ! »

L'interpellé ouvrit un œil puis l'autre mais les referma en avisant un oreiller s'approcher vivement de sa tête avant de venir le frapper.

« Dépêches-toi ! Ca fait trois heures que j'essaye de te réveiller ! » vociféra le fidèle compagnon d'un Elu qui, en cette seconde, se demandait s'il devait remettre en question ou non leur amitié de toujours.

« Oui, je me lève ! » s'exécuta l'Apollon hirsute en se grattant les fesses.

En le voyant ainsi, Ron se moqua « Ce que tu as l'air sensuel le matin. J'en suis jaloux ! »

« J'espère bien, mon chou ! J'y travaille ! » répondit Harry en prenant une voix et des mimiques efféminées.

Ron et lui éclatèrent de rire avant de se dépêcher de se préparer pour aller en cours.

Tout comme les autres élèves de la Maison Gryffindor, Ron et Hermione savaient que leur ami était gay et ils n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient. Les premiers, majoritairement parce que le monde des sorciers était plus tolérant que celui des moldus et la dernière parce qu'elle savait se servir de son cerveau et de son cœur. Les petites taquineries étaient donc légion entre eux et ne portaient pas à conséquence.

Fin prêts, les deux sorciers s'emparèrent de leur sac respectif et s'apprêtaient à sortir de la salle commune lorsque Harry nota qu'il avait oublié son devoir de potions dans leur dortoir.

« Attends-moi, je reviens dans deux secondes ! »

« Oui mais fais vraiment vite parce que si Snape nous attrape en retard, on risque de s'en mordre les doigts ! »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant qu'il devait être rapide. Il courut donc vers sa table de nuit où le rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait rédigé cette nuit trônait à côté du colis des Weasley et l'attrapa, en même temps qu'une petite poignée de sucettes à l'emballage multicolore.

Dévalant les escaliers de la tour Gryffindor puis du château en direction des cachots, Harry - suivi de Ron - put enfin reprendre son souffle devant la porte de la salle de classe de potions. L'attente fut de courte durée comme le professeur Snape ouvrait le pan de bois avec dureté avant de leur siffler d'entrer en les fusillant tous du regard.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se placèrent au fond de la salle comme à leur habitude tandis que le maître des potions exigeait d'une voix sèche qu'ils lui rendent leurs devoirs.

D'un geste vif de sa baguette, il amena les rouleaux de parchemin à se poser sur son bureau et d'un autre, il révéla les ingrédients et la recette nécessaires à la préparation de la potion du jour : _l'anti-lycanthromorphe_. Il s'agissait d'un breuvage qui forçait l'organisme des loup-garous à se retransformer en homme. Cette trouvaille était nouvelle et provenait de Snape. Elle n'avait pas résulté d'une recherche dans ce but mais il s'agissait bel et bien d'un progrès scientifique qui pourrait donner naissance à d'autres découvertes.

Le cours se passa dans l'ambiance habituelle : remarques haineuses de la part du professeur et échos de la part des Slytherins, déduction de points en défaveur de Gryffindor, retenues pour Seamus Finnegan avec Filch et guerre de regards noirs et de remarques cinglantes plus ou moins vocales. La conclusion de la leçon fut un autre devoir sur la fermentation d'ingrédients dans des potions et la meilleure conservation des préparations.

Le cours suivant fut celui de Flitwick concernant les duels sans parole et, si possible, sans baguette et passa très favorablement étant donné que les Gryffindors se trouvaient avec les Ravenclaws.

Le déjeuner arriva rapidement et tous étaient très enthousiastes en relatant leurs succès auprès de leurs camarades.

« Tu as vu comment j'ai réussi à lancer le sort d'engorgement sans prononcer un seul son ! »

« … jamais je n'avais réussi à faire léviter un objet aussi lourd sans qu'on entende au moins un murmure… »

« … sais pas comment je suis arrivé à réduire ses vêtements jusqu'à cette taille… »

« … pas réussi à ne pas me servir de ma baguette mais je crois qu'à part Harry, personne n'y arrive non plus ! »

Après le cours de botanique, ils devaient avoir deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais un contretemps eut lieu et il fut annoncé aux septième année de Gryffindor et de Slytherin que le début du cours aurait trente minutes de retard. Pendant ce laps de temps, ils devaient se rendre dans une salle du deuxième étage pour attendre tout en faisant ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils s'y rendirent donc relativement bruyamment et commençaient à s'installer lorsqu'ils virent que la personne qui devait les surveiller pendant la demi-heure n'était autre que Snape. Ron et Harry grimacèrent et, sans se concerter, migrèrent avec Hermione au fond de la salle.

Sans un mot, Snape s'installa au bureau et déplia son nouvel exemplaire de « Potions magazine ».

La salle était devenue beaucoup plus silencieuse avec l'arrivée du maître des potions mais chacun était décidé à faire ce qu'il voulait et les élèves n'hésitèrent pas à sortir des journaux comme le « 20 mages » ou le « Poudre de Cheminette » pour faire les mots croisés, à jouer à des jeux en duos ou en groupe tout en limitant le bruit. Certains sortaient leur goûter quand d'autres prenaient des livres ou leurs devoirs, comme Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Harry ? » demanda Ron. « Parce que je n'ai pas très envie de travailler. »

« Je sais pas ! Moi non plus, je n'ai pas très envie de travailler. On a qu'à se faire les tests sur les magazines des filles ! »

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira et il ricana « Sûr que ça va être drôle ! »

Hermione, qui les avait entendu, leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à ses devoirs.

« Hé, Parvati ! » appela le rouquin. « Tu peux me passer Sorcière Hebdo, s'il te plaît ? Merci ! » ajouta-t-il tandis que la belle Indienne le lui passait.

Ron ricana de plus belle en montrant à Harry le titre et les sous-titres : 'Spécial tests : Qui est l'homme de vos rêves ? Quelle amante êtes-vous ? Etes-vous dominatrice ou plutôt soumise ?…'

Harry sourit et lança un regard goguenard à son ami avant de sortir une plume de sa trousse.

« On fait lequel ? » demanda-t-il.

« N'importe ! Ils ont tous l'air drôle mais j'ai un petit faible pour « Etes-vous dominatrice ou plutôt soumise ? ». T'en penses quoi ? »

« Ca me va aussi ! Vas-y, ouvre mais discret parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie que Snape voit ce qu'on lit et encore moins les Slytherins ! »

« Mmm ! » acquiesça Ron en ajustant la page au test. « J'ai faim ! » ajouta-t-il brusquement en lorgnant sur le gâteau au chocolat de Dean Thomas.

« Désolé ! Je n'ai rien apporté ! » dit Harry avant de rectifier. « Enfin, j'ai juste quelques sucettes mais ce n'est pas vraiment de la nourriture ! »

« C'est pas grave ! Donne quand même ! Ca me fera patienter ! »

Harry sortit deux sucettes en lui disant « Ouais mais tu sais, ce sont celles de tes frères et je ne sais pas ce qu'elles font. Je crois qu'elles désorientent quand tu vas quelque part mais je n'en suis pas certain ! »

« Ce sont lesquelles ? » demanda-t-il en en prenant une pour la regarder. « _« Révélation : la petite sucette qui vous perdra ! »_ » lut-il avec ironie « Ca nous avance bien !… Mais je crois que tu as raison parce que j'ai entendu Colin l'autre jour dire qu'il avait donné, d'une manière détournée, une confiserie à un Slytherin qui l'avait embêté pour qu'il soit en retard au cours de McGo ! Tu en as déjà goûté une ou pas ? »

« Ouais ! Hier soir et ça ne m'a rien fait mais je n'ai pas vu non plus à quoi je ressemblais après. Je sais juste que mon corps n'avait pas changé. Tout au moins ce que je réussissais à voir. »

« En tout cas, tu n'avais rien ce matin ! »

« Et j'ai réussi à finir mon devoir pour Snape ! »

« Donc, ça doit être un effet de désorientation comme tu dis. Tu sais quoi ? » ajouta-t-il soudain.

« Nan ? »

« Je vais en essayer une ici ! Et si tu vois quelque chose apparaître sur mon visage, tu me le dis ! Comme on est au fond de la classe, je sortirais rapidement. Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Snape que je me suis senti pas bien. Là, j'ai trop faim ! Il faut que je mange quelque chose ! Si c'est un effet de confusion géographique, comme je ne vais pas bouger, je ne ressentirais rien, OK ? »

« OK ! »

« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, Ron ! » dit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son essai.

« Mais comme tu n'es pas moi ! » répliqua le rouquin en plongeant la sucrerie dans sa bouche. « Bon Harry, on commence le test ! Je te lis la première question ! »

Le jeune Survivant hocha la tête, affirmatif.

« Question 1 : C'est votre anniversaire et votre partenaire vous offre un cadeau. Qu'y a-t-il dans la boîte ? Réponse A : Un fouet ; Réponse B : Un ours en peluche ; Réponse C : Un livre sur l'art ménager. »

Ron rigolait déjà et se mordait la main pour ne pas laisser éclater son hilarité devant toute la classe.

Harry répliqua. « Comme toute femme normalement constituée, je choisis le fouet bien évidemment ! Et toi ? »

Ron était avachi sur la table qui remuait légèrement de ses fous-rires. Son visage était pivoine mais il réussit à répondre. « La même chose ! C'est mon rêve depuis tout petit alors tu comprends… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de ne pas faire de bruit et écouta.

« Q-Question 2 : Si vous étiez un animal, vous seriez plutôt : A. Un Panda… »

« Chuuuuut ! » siffla Harry comme Ron gloussait plus fort, faisant lever la tête des élèves qui se trouvaient à proximité.

« D-Désolé » balbutia Ron entre deux gloussements. Harry se pinçait les lèvres en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de son ami. « Je continue. Alors A. Un Panda ; B. Un chimpanzé ; C. Un dragon… Dis Harry, est-ce que tu vois une cohérence là-dedans ? »

« Y en a forcément une pour les filles ! » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, les yeux pétillants.

Ron ôta la sucette de sa bouche et reprit « Question 3 : Quelle est votre position préférée ? Ah ! Là, ça devient intéressant ! C'est dommage que les filles n'y aient pas répondu ! » ajouta-t-il, ce qui lui valu un coup d'œil hargneux de la part de Hermione qui n'entendait que les choses par bribe mais qui avait parfaitement capté ces dernières remarques. « Réponse A : Missionnaire ; Réponse B : 69 ; Réponse C : Totalement et inéluctablement à califourchon sur votre amant. »

« On a pas le droit de dire les trois ? » plaisanta Harry.

« On va dire que si ! » répondit le rouquin en cochant les trois cases d'encre temporaire tout en mâchonnant sa sucette. Se remémorant qu'il mangeait une confiserie potentiellement _dangereuse_, il leva la tête et demanda à Harry. « J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? »

« Non, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Bah, la sucette ! »

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié ! Non, tu n'as rien ! »

« Ca ne fait donc rien de visible alors ! » déclara Ron tandis que son ami secouait négativement la tête.

« Apparemment non ! Je vais donc pouvoir manger la mienne ! Elles sont plutôt bonnes ! Tu as remarqué qu'elles changent de goût en changeant de couleurs !

« Ouais ! » répliqua Ron en regardant la fin de sa sucette à la couleur noire, qui portait des traces de dent sur le pourtour. Tout à l'heure, elle était rouge ! C'était bon aussi ! »

Harry porta la sucrerie à sa bouche et écouta Ron avec attention. « Question 4 : Si vous étiez un sort, vous seriez ? Réponse A : Wingardium leviosa ; Réponse B : Petrificus totalus ; Réponse C : Tarentallegra. »

Ron grogna et bougonna « Je comprendrais décidément jamais rien aux femmes ! »

Harry sourit et fit aller et venir sa sucette dans sa bouche pour en apprécier toute la saveur. Il savait que chaque zone de la langue sentait différemment. Par exemple, vers l'arrière, c'était l'amer tandis que le bout de la langue captait tout ce qui était sucré. Et il était vrai que les arômes de la sucette étaient différents lorsqu'ils étaient en contact avec chaque partie de l'organe du goût.

« Question 5, Harry » commença Ron qui venait de finir sa sucette et avait posé le bâtonnet blanc sur l'emballage qu'il enfourna dans sa poche afin de le mettre à la poubelle plus tard. « Si vous étiez un geste, vous seriez ? Réponse A : Une caresse sur le joue ; Réponse B : Une fessée… »

Ron ne put finir tandis qu'il était à nouveau pris d'une crise de fous-rires qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler.

« Chuuuuut ! » finit Hermione cette fois, aux deux jeunes hommes qui tentaient de maîtriser leur hilarité en même temps que leur respiration.

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec la sucette qu'il avait toujours en bouche et y donna un involontaire coup de dents. Il l'ôta d'entre ses lèvres et vit, malgré ses larmes, qu'elle virait du jaune au bleu.

« Réponse C » continua Ron dans un louable effort de self-control. « Un pincement du mamelon… J'vais pisser dans mon froc, Harry ! » glapit le rouquin dont la maîtrise était aussi nulle que celle de son comparse. « Les filles sont cinglées ! » gloussa-t-il mais cette fois-ci, sa discrétion ne put y résister et les deux sorciers se trahirent lamentablement.

Snape leva la tête et les fixa. Tous les élèves se retournèrent, certains souriant avec amusement, qu'autres avec une anticipation malsaine, certains se posant des questions, d'autres fronçant les sourcils d'appréhension ou de désapprobation.

Hermione les rappela alors discrètement à l'ordre et Harry fut le premier à réussir à se maîtriser. Ron le suivit de peu en avisant que le maître des potions s'était levé et se dirigeait vers eux. Il récita alors dans sa tête un sort de disparition et le magazine s'évapora aussitôt.

Tandis que l'homme se rapprochait, Harry pouvait apercevoir le visage de Draco Malfoy, visiblement impatient d'assister à l'humiliation de ses pires ennemis. Une bouffée de haine envahit le corps de l'Elu qui adopta une allure aussi décontractée que possible, comme si intérieurement, il ne bouillait pas de sentiments violents.

Snape s'arrêta devant leur table et énonça d'une voix doucereuse sa première question. « Que venez-vous de faire disparaître Monsieur Weasley ? »

« Rien, Monsieur ! » répondit l'interpellé.

« Je vous ai très bien vu faire disparaître un magazine de votre table alors dîtes-moi ce que c'était et ne me prenez pas pour aussi bête que vous ! »

Harry vit le visage de son ami rougir de colère et se durcir et décida de se manifester afin d'éviter le pire… s'il le pouvait.

Avec une assurance totalement feinte, il mentit « C'était un magazine d'actualités où on se moquait d'un article sur le gouvernement, Monsieur ! »

« Ah ! » fit Snape en haussant un sourcil noir. « Et quel est le nom de ce magazine ? »

Harry fut un instant pris de court et, sous couvert de déguster encore un peu sa sucette, réfléchit rapidement avant de répondre « Le _'Wizard Weekly News'_, Professeur. »

« Bien ! » fit encore Snape, le regard impénétrable. « Et quel était le titre de l'article ? »

Intérieurement, Harry tempêtait contre Snape mais ne voulait tellement pas le montrer qu'il adopta une attitude nonchalante très sensuelle dont il ne se rendait pas compte. Tellement fixé sur les bonnes réponses à donner et sur l'impair qu'il n'espérait pas commettre, il ne réalisait pas qu'il tournait encore et encore sa sucette dans sa bouche, la faisant aller et venir entre ses lèvres puis plus loin dans sa gorge, le regard franc rivé à son professeur.

Malfoy s'agita sur sa chaise, tout comme d'autres élèves qui semblaient brusquement être pris du même mal. Les yeux gris – tout comme d'autres paires – étaient fixés sur le morceau de sucette écarlate qui passait parfois la barrière purpurine des lèvres du jeune sorcier.

Harry ôta la sucrerie de sa bouche en faisant « Mmm, je n'en suis pas certain mais il me semble que c'était 'Les dessous du ministère ou lorsque Fudge se met à nu'… C'était bien ça, Ron ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas implorer son ami du regard de faire écho à ses propos mais Ron n'en eut pas besoin comme il acquiesçait déjà, les yeux toujours focalisés sur Snape qui semblait hypnotisé par le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui lui répondait. Cependant, d'une voix totalement neutre, il poursuivit.

« Et le nom de l'auteur de l'article ? »

« On y a pas fait attention ! »

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait disparaître si ce n'était qu'un magazine d'actualités ? »

'Merde !' jura Harry intérieurement. L'homme avait vraiment toujours réponse à tout ! Il posait toujours les bonnes questions… ou plutôt, les mauvaises dans le cas de Harry et Ron. 'Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? Réfléchie ! Réfléchie !'

Toujours inconscient de son attitude, Harry donna des petits coups de langue à la sucette avant de la faire passer d'une commissure à l'autre de sa lèvre inférieure mouillée. La sucrerie vira au jaune et dans la classe, on put entendre quelques halètements. Mais Harry et Ron ne les entendirent pas, ils étaient concentrés dans le but de sauver leur peau, de ne pas perdre de points et de ne pas récolter de retenues.

Harry remit la sucette en bouche et recommença à la sucer.

Ron donna une réponse qui pouvait paraître plausible ce qui libéra une vague de soulagement dans le corps de Harry qui tourna encore sa sucette dans sa bouche et joua avec elle de ses joues et de sa langue. Son regard se posa involontairement sur Malfoy dont le visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et qui semblait avoir de la peine à respirer. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Devait-il le signaler à Snape ? Cette pensée le faisait frôler la crise cardiaque : aider Malfoy n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais personne n'avait l'air de remarquer son malaise. Il tirait sur son col comme s'il avait trop chaud ou qu'il avait des difficultés à inhaler et exhaler. En y regardant de plus près, tous les élèves semblaient pétrifiés… et presque tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il n'y avait que Hermione qui fixait Ron, en paraissant croiser les doigts pour qu'il donne une bonne réponse tandis qu'il répondait encore aux questions dérangeantes de Snape.

Le regard vert croisa ceux de Lavander Brown et de Parvati Patil et il y lut le même désir non dissimulé. Profondément ébranlé, il s'immobilisa totalement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un mouvement de choc et laissa apparaître une petite boule dorée qui était la fin de sa sucette.

Harry entendit un gémissement collectif et prit peur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de ses camarades et se tourna vers Snape qui le regardait, lui aussi bouche-bée. Il semblait être figé dans le même monde que ses élèves et Harry remarqua pour la première fois que les pommettes du maître des potions étaient cramoisies. Dans les prunelles noires de l'homme, il pouvait à présent lire un désir pur et animal qui le transperça. Aussitôt et malgré lui, son sexe commença à se gorger de sang et à se raidir.

Il gémit en lui-même. 'Oh non !'

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la classe et cette fois-ci Ron et Hermione le fixait également. L'un comme l'autre paraissaient déconcertés.

L'étonnement global passé, certains sourires goguenards, d'autres admiratifs ou d'autres encore envieux fleurirent sur les visages et Draco Malfoy leva la main – chose dont Snape ne s'aperçut pas. Alors, le Slytherin appela son enseignant et d'une voix rauque demanda s'il pouvait aller aux toilettes.

Brusquement, la salle se remplit d'autres voix demandant la même chose et Snape sembla revenir à la réalité. Un véritable capharnaüm avait pris possession de la classe lorsque Tonks arriva enfin.

Elle fut étonnée de ce manque de silence mais ne perdit pas un instant et s'excusa de son retard expliquant qu'en voulant aider le professeur Flitwick a déplacé des meubles d'une salle dans une autre, elle avait fait basculer un bureau et divers objets par la fenêtre.

Au grand étonnement de Harry, Snape ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant et laissa la jeune femme reprendre ses élèves dont la plupart lui demandait de passer aux toilettes d'abord. Elle accepta et la salle se vida, Snape passant le premier.

« Je te parie qu'il va aussi aux toilettes ! » ricana Seamus en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Harry. « Franchement Harry, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais osé ça ! »

« Osé quoi ? » demandèrent en même temps, Ron, Hermione et Harry qui stoppèrent soudainement leur marche dans le couloir, pour rester à la hauteur de Seamus et de Dean.

« Bah tu le sais bien ! » répondit Seamus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si je te demandes, c'est que je ne sais pas ! » rétorqua Harry, un peu agacé.

Dean et Seamus se regardèrent un instant avec la même expression sur le visage.

« Alors tout ça n'était pas orchestré pour le déstabiliser ? Hou la la, c'est encore plus chaud que ce que je pensais ! »

« Raconte ! » s'impatienta Ron.

« Tu es l'associé de Fred et George Weasley et tu ne connais pas tous les produits à la mode qu'ils fabriquent ! »

Harry grogna « Figures-toi que j'ai eu un mage noir à combattre et à tuer et ensuite, à rattraper les examens que j'avais loupé à cause de ça avant de m'intéresser aux farces et attrapes de Fred et George ! »

« Oui ! » dit Seamus d'un air penaud. « Désolé ! C'est que tout le monde est au courant alors je pensais que tu serais l'un des premiers ! Cette sucette montre ton degré de talent concernant le sexe oral ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le trio horrifié.

« Et oui, Harry » le taquina Seamus avec un sourire sadique. « Tu es un dieu du sexe oral… de la fellation suivant tes préférences… et maintenant tout le monde le sait ! »

« Mais comment ça marche ? » demanda Ron.

« C'est avec les couleurs. Quand elles sont chaudes, c'est bon pour toi et quand elles sont froides, bah… »

« Moi, elle était noire la plupart du temps ! » dit Ron qui se vit offrir aussitôt un regard mi-désolé, mi-goguenard.

« C'est le pire ! Ca veut dire que tu es nul de chez nul ! »

Offusqué, Ron s'expliqua « Ouais mais j'ai pas arrêté de la mordre et de la mâcher ! Elle était rouge au début ! »

« Ce que je vous conseille, c'est de lire la notice sur le sachet et… mes félicitations Harry. Doré, ça veut dire que tu es un maître en la matière et maintenant, tout le monde aura envie de se faire sucer par toi, filles comme garçons… y compris Snape ! »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Ron, écœuré.

Harry se surprit à en être troublé, voir même satisfait.

« Bon, il faut y aller maintenant ! » leur rappela Hermione.

Ils se remirent en route et tandis qu'ils faisaient le chemin, Hermione demanda à Harry à l'oreille s'il pourrait lui procurer une de ces sucettes et le sachet. Elle ne l'avoua pas mais elle souhaitait secrètement connaître la signification du degré de la couleur rouge.

**OOOoooOOO**

Snape entra dans ses quartiers à une allure folle, la respiration sifflante, claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et se pressa contre elle une minute, tentant de maîtriser les battements fous de son cœur.

'Ce gamin allait le rendre dingue !' pensa-t-il en déboutonnant avec vivacité les quelques boutons de son pantalon après avoir écarté d'un geste sec les pans de sa robe.

'Il l'a fait exprès et toi, tu l'as regardé ! Il t'a mis dans sa poche !' se fustigea-t-il en glissant une main hargneuse sous son boxer d'où il extirpa sa dure virilité. Fermement, il s'empoigna et se soulagea d'une manière qui était l'antithèse de tendre mais qui reflétait exactement les sentiments que lui faisait ressentir la divine créature qu'était devenue Harry Potter.

**OOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain à 10 heures, la divine créature en avait assez d'être dévisagée avec concupiscence, intérêt ou mépris.

« T'inquiète pas » le rassura Ron tandis qu'ils traversait un couloir pour se rendre au cours de Charmes. « Ils vont bien se lasser ! »

« Même Malfoy me regarde autrement maintenant ! » grogna Harry qui ne se rappelait que trop bien le regard de chien battu et enamouré que lui avait lancé le blond au petit déjeuner. « Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si ma boule est dorée ! »

« Oui, bah le dit pas trop fort, ça ! » le taquina son ami ce qui lui valu un regard noir.

« A croire qu'il n'y a que le sexe qui les intéresse ! »

« Ce sont des adolescents ! C'est bourrées d'hormones ces petites choses-là ! » répliqua Ron avec philosophie ce qui lui fit récolter un autre regard noir.

« Il doit bien y avoir d'autres personnes qui obtiennent une boule dorée, non ? »

« Si j'étais toi, mon vieux, j'éviterais de placer le mot « boule » dans une phrase pendant un petit moment… et, apparemment, le plus haut score était détenu par Pansy Parkinson avec un niveau rouge. Ils ont fait des concours dans la salle commune des Slytherins ! »

Harry tourna des yeux étonnés vers lui. « J'y crois pas ! Ils ont organisé des concours pour ça ! »

« Mm – Mm ! » confirma Ron. « Et Pansy avait la cote auprès de pas mal d'élèves mais elle n'a jamais réussi à avoir le seul qu'elle voulait : Malfoy ! Tiens-toi bien : Et la raison est parce qu'il est aussi gay que toi ! »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués. « Si je m'attendais à ça !… Mais d'un côté, je comprends mieux sa réaction dans la classe hier. On aurait dit qu'il étouffait. J'ai cru qu'il ne se sentait pas bien mais encore là, je ne savais ni pour ses préférences, ni pour la sucette ! »

« Et vu la réaction de Snape, soit il est gay, soit il est bi, soit il est tellement désespéré qu'il est ouvert à toutes les propositions ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment prendre ta dernière phrase ! » marmonna l'Elu.

« Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup ! » fit Ron en pointant du doigt la silhouette sombre qui s'approchait d'eux.

« … On en voit la queue » finit machinalement Harry qui commençait à sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Evite de prononcer 'queue' aussi » ricana Ron qui se fit bientôt gentiment frapper par son ami.

Plus Snape s'approchait et plus Harry sentait sa nervosité s'accroître mais le maître des potions passa finalement devant eux sans leur accorder ni un mot, ni un regard ce qui perturba le Survivant d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était tout de même pas en train de s'éprendre de son professeur quand même ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

**OOOoooOOO**

Severus se félicita de sa maîtrise. Il avait réussi à dépasser Potter sans le plaquer contre un mur, soulever le lourd tissu de sa robe d'hiver et le prendre là, contre la pierre froide et l'embrassant comme le fou qu'il était devenu depuis la veille.

Enfin le regretté barrage avait cédé ! Il savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard mais il aurait préféré plutôt tard que tôt.

La goutte d'eau avait fait déborder le vase et son désir pour le jeune Potter était incandescent.

Pendant une année entière, il avait senti le feu couver sous la braise au cœur de ses reins et l'étincelle était Potter. La bouche de Potter. Les joues de Potter, rougies par l'émotion ou le froid. Les yeux si expressifs de Potter. Le cou tendre de Potter. La peau délicieusement parfumée de Potter. Le torse et le dos de Potter, tannés, parfaitement galbés selon les contours fermes et masculins d'un homme bien formé qu'il avait aperçus l'été dernier. La prometteuse chute des reins de Potter. Les fesses charnues et rondes de Potter. Les hanches étroites de Potter. Les cuisses longues et musclées de Potter entre lesquelles il rêvait de fondre. Le sexe de Potter. Potter partout, Potter toujours.

Et même lorsqu'il arrivait à ses yeux de réussir à se libérer de son image, la presse venait prendre le relais en exhibant des photos de son corps d'adonis qu'il rêvait de vénérer.

Mais il détestait Potter.

Autant qu'il l'adorait.

Et cela le noyait dans un tourment incessant.

Il avait essayé de fuir, de l'oublier en le maltraitant toujours alors qu'il n'en était nul besoin. Le mage noir était mort. Sa condition d'espion avait été révélée au grand jour et il avait reçu des récompenses inutiles des mains souillées du ministère. Mais s'il ne maintenait pas sa rigueur et sa haine, cela laisserait la place à la libération totale et à l'amour – chose qu'il refusait intégralement.

Car il détestait Potter.

Autant qu'il l'adorait.

Et ce fait lui faisait peur.

Autant qu'il le voulait, qu'il l'appelait de ses vœux les plus chers.

Mais il ne succomberait pas parce que accepter Potter signifiait se renier lui-même. Laisser la brèche s'écarter équivalait à permettre la possibilité d'être brisé.

Il s'était cru capable de se dominer mais depuis la veille, il n'était sûr de plus rien… sauf de son désir destructeur pour Potter.

Snape s'arrêta un instant dans une alcôve sombre et se tapit contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de ne pas être vu et là, il s'accorda un droit : celui qui avait longtemps fait de lui un espion : le droit d'observer. Il regarda donc, détailla, analysa tout ce qui était Potter et qui lui était interdit par sa propre volonté.

Mais oh comme il aurait aimé ordonner à sa volonté d'aller se faire voir !

Il se laissa aussi le droit de rêver un peu et il se voyait retourner sur ses pas et revenait voir Potter, lui adressait un mot et un regard qui faisaient sourire le jeune homme avec un espoir semblable au sien. Puis Potter, acceptait son invitation à le rejoindre le soir-même dans ses quartiers. Il laissa l'idée faire son chemin jusqu'à ce que la douleur de la réfutation même du concept soit à son degré le plus intense.

Il permit même à ses mains de trembler.

Sa sacro-sainte maîtrise en avait pris un coup mais il était bien plus facile de se relever quand on avait atteint le fond.

Bon dieu, il pensait quand même l'avoir atteint plusieurs fois et même dépassé.

Comme il s'était trompé !

**OOOoooOOO**

« Potter ! »

Harry se retourna sur Draco Malfoy qui avait adopté le style cocker avec des cœurs dans les yeux depuis deux jours.

Le Gryffindor le regarda, sans rien dire, appréhendant.

« Je – pensais, » commença le Slytherin, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Que nous aurions pu aller au restaurant autrichien de Hogsmeade ce soir parce que… il paraît qu'ils ont de bonnes gâter… sucreries… er, je veux dire pâtisseries ! »

« Va te faire voir, Malfoy ! » répliqua Harry en lui tournant le dos.

« Potter, attends ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton plus violent. « J'en suis presque au niveau orange mais… (son regard se fit enjôleur)… avec un peu de pratique, je peux très rapidement m'améliorer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Harry sentit une vague de rage s'infiltrer dans ses veines mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Au contraire, il prit un air intéressé.

« Mmm » fit-il, semblant réfléchir à la proposition. « A vrai dire, je ne sais pas parce que j'en suis quand même au niveau maximum donc automatiquement, je suis à la recherche d'un homme avec le même degré d'expertise et je pense que finalement tu ne ferais que m'ennuyer ! »

Harry sourit intérieurement en apercevant la lueur furieuse dans les yeux aciers.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je sais faire et que tu ne connais pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais comment manier ta langue que tu connais toutes les parades ! »

« Mais d'un autre côté, si je ne connaissais pas toutes les parades comme tu dis, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais manier ma langue tellement bien que la sucette serait devenue dorée ! »

Draco semblait contrarié et répliqua « Si tu veux une preuve, tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser pour voir et ensuite, tu pourras décider ! »

Draco ne sembla pas réaliser sur le champ l'implication de ses paroles mais lorsqu'il le fit, il pâlit car si Harry tenait véritablement à se venger, il pouvait l'embrasser puis déclarer devant tout le monde qu'il n'en valait pas la peine et ainsi l'humilier en public. Mais Harry semblait avoir une autre idée en tête.

« Reviens me voir demain Malfoy, une fois que j'aurai bien réfléchi ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry passa son chemin, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas Draco mais celui-ci pouvait s'avérer un outil indispensable dans le but qu'il s'était décidé à atteindre : gagner Snape ! Bien sûr, il savait que l'entreprise n'était pas charitable pour le blond mais après tout ce que le Slytherin lui avait fait depuis qu'il le connaissait, ça ne serait qu'un juste rendu de monnaie.

**OOOoooOOO**

Severus venait de terminer son cours auprès de ses quatrième année lorsque Styx, son corbeau, arriva avec un petit coli. Bizarre ! Il n'avait rien commandé et habituellement, Styx ne prenait aucun message que son maître ne lui avait pas donné. Il fallait donc que l'affaire soit de la plus haute importance et que la personne ayant donné ce pli inspire une totale confiance en son oiseau pour qu'il l'ait pris.

Snape ouvrit le carton, en extirpa deux feuillets… et un sachet de sucettes à l'emballage multicolore. Il rougit tandis qu'un flot d'images s'imposait à son cerveau.

Heureusement qu'il était seul !

Severus déplia le message et le lut :

_Cher Professeur Snape,_

_Comme vous le savez, Fred et moi tenons un commerce de farces et attrapes et nous sommes en pleine recherche concernant une potion délicate à préparer. Nous vous adressons en page 2 la finalité de cette potion ainsi que la recette, qui est encore très instable, dans l'espoir que vous pourrez nous aider à réparer cette condition. _

_Bien entendu, si vous acceptez notre demande, vous aurez un droit de 8 pour cent sur le chiffre des ventes de ce produit. _

_Si vous refusez l'offre, faites-le-nous savoir par retour de courrier. Si nous ne recevons rien de votre part sous un délai de sept jours, nous prendrons votre réponse comme un refus._

_Cordialement,_

_George Weasley_

_PS : Un échantillon de notre produit phare vous est envoyé pour que vous puissiez apprécier un minimum nos produits. A savoir qu'en l'espace de deux mois, pour la seule zone géographique de Hogsmeade, 3 000 sachets des sucettes « Révélation » se sont vendus soit un équivalent de 50 sachets par jour._

Oh Severus connaissait parfaitement bien le succès que remportait ces sucettes pour en avoir entendu parler à de nombreuses reprises, principalement dans les couloirs de Hogwarts par les élèves. Il connaissait le code des couleurs et leur signification. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement lorsque les étudiants de sa propre maison organisaient presque tous les soirs des concours pour savoir qui sucerait le mieux !

C'en était déprimant… se dit-il en déballant une sucette avant de la mettre en bouche. Il commença à sucer en se demandant quel serait son score puis, il pensa à Harry et sa bouche se fit caresse, sa langue se fit douceur, séduisant plus que tourmentant. Il fit à cette sucette ce qu'il aurait fait du membre érigé du jeune homme qui peuplait ses fantasmes et lorsque le bonbon s'amoindrit, il le glissa entre ses lèvres et le trouva écarlate comme les draps qui abritaient le corps moite et chaud de Harry lorsqu'il l'imaginait se toucher en rêve.

Il finit sa sucette et jeta le bâtonnet d'un geste féroce dans sa corbeille. Et voilà tout ce qu'il restait de Severus Snape ! Un homme dont l'obsession était un adolescent engendré par son pire ennemi. Un homme qui ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans voir le reflet de ceux d'un jeune sorcier qu'il avait jadis exécré pour les péchés de son père. Un homme qui ne pouvait plus s'abandonner au sommeil sans que ne surgisse _son_ _péché_ dans ses rêves. Un homme qui voulait séduire ce garçon tout autant qu'il voulait le repousser.

Severus éclata d'un rire sans joie. Depuis la naissance, il était décidément maudit.

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry coupa la communication et rangea le téléphone portable qu'il avait trafiqué lors de la guerre pour pouvoir communiquer aussi bien en territoire moldu que sorcier – y compris Hogwarts.

Il venait de remercier George pour la lettre qu'il lui avait demandé d'envoyer à Snape avec un sachet de sucettes. Les jumeaux avaient obtempéré sans le questionner davantage, se trouvant dans l'impasse quant à la préparation qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à stabiliser et le nom de leur ancien maître des potions leur était plus d'une fois venue à l'esprit. Maintenant que la demande était faite, il ne leur restait qu'à espérer que la réponse serait positive.

« Alors, tu as commencé ton opération séduction de Severus Snape ? » demanda Hermione qui ajouta aussitôt, devant la mine étonnée de son ami. « Mais enfin, Harry, je ne suis pas aveugle ! J'ai très bien vu comment vous vous regardez tous les deux quand vous croyez que personne ne vous vois et surtout pas l'un l'autre ! »

Harry fit brièvement la moue avant de sauter sur l'occasion. « Et d'après toi, comment me regarde-t-il ? »

« De la même manière que toi, tu le regardes. Votre désir est palpable ! »

« Et ça ne te fait rien ? »

Hermione grimaça avant de rétorquer. « J'avoue que j'aurais préféré que tu ne sois plus son étudiant mais tu es majeur, les relations entre professeurs et élèves ne sont pas interdites à Hogwarts et tu es libre. De plus, je pense que ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux d'avoir un… amoureux » fit-elle en souriant avant de conclure d'un air taquin. « Et malgré tout ce qui pourrait advenir entre vous et même si je sais que le professeur Snape n'est pas impartial, je ne pense pas qu'il gonflera un jour tes notes ! »

Harry sourit à son tour avant qu'une pensée inquiétante ne lui traverse l'esprit et il la partagea avec sa meilleure amie. « Tu crois que Ron va l'accepter ? »

« Je pense qu'il lui faudra du temps mais s'il te sait heureux et que le professeur Snape te traite bien, ça devrait aller. Je lui en parlerais si tu veux, quand le moment sera le plus propice. »

Harry acquiesça et Hermione lui demanda comment il comptait s'y prendre pour attraper le maître des potions dans ses filets.

Il eut un sourire en coin et répondit « Grâce à la bonne vieille gourmandise ! »

**OOOoooOOO**

« Potter ! » haleta Malfoy qui regardait Harry lécher sa sucette à la boule dorée.

« Mmm ? »

« Tu m'as dit hier de revenir te voir aujourd'hui… ! »

« Exact ! » acquiesça le Gryffindor avec nonchalance sans faire mine de vouloir parler avec lui.

« Alors ! » s'impatienta Draco qui suivait le bonbon doré des yeux tandis qu'il passait et repassait encore et encore entre les lèvres rouges de sa Némésis.

« J'ai réfléchi ! Et je veux bien tenter le coup… » l'informa Harry tout en levant une main devant le blond pour lui signifier de ne pas s'exciter trop vite. « Calme-toi ! J'ai dit tenter le coup ce qui signifie que j'accepte de t'embrasser et de voir ensuite si tu en vaux la peine ou pas ! » conclut-il avec une joie méchante. Il ne se souvenait encore que trop bien de Malfoy lui lançant un sort dans le dos qui l'avait fait dévaler les escaliers trois semaines plus tôt alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

Les yeux de Malfoy se durcirent et il se demanda un bref instant ce qu'il faisait là à demander à Potter d'être son amant mais la pensée se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était venue lorsque le brun enroula sa langue autour de la sucette.

« Par contre, je n'ai pas envie que nous nous affichions devant tout le monde, Malfoy ! En fait, ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'amènes dans votre Maison. Je veux aller chez les Slytherins ! »

Les yeux gris se plissèrent de méfiance devant cette demande incongrue. Pourquoi son ennemi voulait pénétrer leur territoire sinon pour faire une mauvaise farce ? Bien sûr, il avait très envie de la bouche de Potter sur la sienne et, surtout, plus bas mais le brun restait toujours sa Némésis, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Et si moi, je veux m'afficher devant tout le monde ? » contra le blond, en ayant excessivement envie de montrer à tout le monde que le maître de la fellation était _son_ copain et que s'il l'avait choisi, c'était parce qu'il était doué aussi !

« Alors ce sera niet pour toi ! » lui dit Harry dans un sourire. Sa chute dans les escaliers lui avait valu un traumatisme crânien et surtout, une fracture ouverte du tibias qui l'avait fait souffrir autant qu'un sortilège de torture alors il se délectait de tourmenter un peu son ennemi. « Je trouverais très facilement quelqu'un d'autre, mon chou, tu ne crois pas ? » S'accordant une petite pause, Harry fit mine d'être étonné avant d'ajouter. « Mais je t'avoue être perplexe : imagine que je te jète après notre premier baiser… tu n'aurais tout de même pas envie que l'école en soit le témoin, non ? »

Draco le fusilla du regard et répliqua « Je suis un amant exceptionnel Potter et tu devrais me remercier à genoux de t'avoir remarqué ! »

Harry claqua trois fois la langue contre son palais en signe de désapprobation tout en secouant la tête. « Tu ne devrais pas me dire ce genre de choses Malfoy parce que je pourrais très bien revenir sur ma décision ! »

Le Slytherin grogna et attaqua sur un autre terrain « Mais pourquoi veux-tu aller dans ma Maison ? »

« Mais pour pouvoir être plus près de ton lit, bien évidemment ! » mentit le Gryffindor.

« Vendu ! On y va ! »

**OOOoooOOO**

Comme le prévoyait le plan mis en œuvre par Harry et elle-même, Hermione passa dans un des couloirs sombres des cachots et se posta vers l'entrée des toilettes des filles qui se trouvait dans un court corridor adjacent. L'endroit était parfait et elle savait bien que dans à peine deux minutes, le professeur Snape allait y passer pour rejoindre son bureau comme il le faisait toujours à la pause de 10 heures.

Elle sortit alors de sa poche un instrument qui ressemblait à un ballon avec deux tuyaux dont le plus gros était doté d'un bec et commença à souffler dans le ballon. Lorsqu'elle le jugea assez gros, elle maintint son pouce et son index de telle façon que l'air ne pouvait pas y échapper. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de claquements secs et caractéristiques de semelles sur le sol de pierre qu'elle relâcha sa pression et sa voix déformée fit écho dans le couloir.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? » énonça la voix qui n'avait presque plus rien de commun avec celle de Hermione.

« Certaine ! » répondit la sorcière en pressant de nouveau le gros tuyau pour que le message pré-enregistré dans le ballon ne continue pas son flot de paroles. « Harry semblait intéressé par la proposition de Malfoy. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, bien entendu, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'ils s'adorent depuis toujours… »

Hermione marqua une pause et remarqua, satisfaite, que les bruits de pas avaient cessé mais elle savait que le maître des potions était toujours là car pour accéder à son bureau, il fallait qu'il passe devant elle et elle n'avait pas vu sa silhouette. De plus, l'écho de ses pas n'avait jamais indiqué qu'il avait fait demi-tour. Elle savait donc que tel un espion, il écoutait cette conversation factice.

La jeune femme relâcha donc la pression sur le tuyau qui émit alors « Et donc ? »

« Et bien, il m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de petit ami et a bien envie de profiter de l'occasion pour assouvir son trop plein d'hormones… »

**OOOoooOOO**

Severus se plaquait fermement contre la paroi glacée d'un des murs sombres des cachots, écoutant la conversation que soutenait Granger avec une autre élève dont il ne reconnaissait pas la voix.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'espionner mais lorsque Miss Je-sais-tout avait mentionné le prénom de Potter, il n'avait pas pu résister et essayait avidement de grappiller quelques informations… cependant, ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Potter avec Malfoy ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Il ignora une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait que de s'imaginer lui avec Potter était tout aussi inconcevable.

« … pour assouvir son trop plein d'hormones. A mon grand étonnement, il m'a avoué qu'il aurait préféré que quelqu'un d'autre en particulier lui fasse des avances mais comme il sait que notre professeur ne le fera pas… »

« Notre professeur ? » répéta la voix inconnue qui semblait tout aussi déconcertée que Severus qui attendait la suite avec impatience, n'espérant penser une seule seconde qu'il pouvait s'agir de lui. « Quel professeur ? »

« Tu ne le répéteras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr ! » assura la voix d'une manière qui paraissait sincère.

« Alors, je te laisse deviner : il est grand, élancé, a les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux… »

Le sourire dans la voix de Granger était immanquable mais Severus ne capta rien d'autre. Pas une seconde, il ne s'était demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille aussi intelligente que Hermione Granger était venue dans les cachots pour discuter d'un sujet aussi intime avec une personne qu'il ne reconnaissait pas être une amie proche de la jeune sorcière. Quand il s'agissait de Potter, il ne réfléchissait plus et en cet instant, son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

La description était la sienne et il ne voyait aucun enseignant autre que lui à Hogwarts correspondre à ce tableau. Est-ce que Potter attendait un geste de sa part ? Rêvait-il de son maître des potions la nuit lorsque lui-même ne pouvait penser qu'à ses yeux d'émeraude et son corps créé dans le but unique de damner un saint ?

« … Et là, il est chez les Slytherins ! » affirma Granger. « Harry a accepté de donner une chance à Malfoy même s'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu. En ce moment-même, il est certainement en train de l'embrasser dans le dortoir des Slytherins de septième année ! »

**OOOoooOOO**

Hermione passa les portes des toilettes, laissant libre champ à son professeur de potions pour la dépasser et aller rejoindre la Maison pour laquelle il avait été nommé directeur. Elle en avait fini de sa prestation d'actrice et était satisfaite de sa performance. Elle pensait d'ailleurs avoir convaincu l'homme à en juger par le bruit de sa course dans le couloir.

Elle émit un petit rire.

'Il est bien plus pressé que tout à l'heure maintenant !' pensa-t-elle, narquoise.

**OOOoooOOO**

« _Pure Blood_ » énonça Draco et la porte menant à la salle commune des Slytherins s'ouvrit.

En entrant, Harry reconnut le domaine qu'il avait visité lors de sa deuxième année à Hogwarts et se laissa emmener dans le dortoir des septième année en espérant que Hermione avait réussi à mener le plan à bien. Mais est-ce que le maître des potions allait accourir dans sa Maison et si oui, pour quelle raison ? Oter des points ? Lui donner un an de retenue ou l'inviter à poursuivre de plus douces occupations que récurer des chaudrons ? Harry croisait les doigts pour que cela soit la dernière solution.

La salle commune des Slytherins n'était pas déserte et Harry put voir avec amusement que tous ses occupants avaient une sucette dans la bouche et s'appliquait à la faire tourner dorée.

A la seconde où ils virent le Gryffindor, des réflexions fusèrent mais Draco les remit à leur place ou se réjouit vocalement d'être celui qui avait été choisi par le Garçon-Qui-Suçait-Comme-Un-Dieu.

Certains cachèrent leurs sucettes aux couleurs froides tandis que d'autres exhibaient leurs bonbons à la couleur chaude mais Harry ne vit que du rose ou du orange.

Lorsque Draco et lui passèrent devant eux, des regards envieux ou méprisants leur furent lancés et Harry fut énervé par le comportement conquérant que Malfoy adoptait face à ses camarades. Il réprima pourtant un mouvement d'agacement et monta les escaliers derrière le blond.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, Malfoy ferma la porte et d'un sort, la verrouilla.

« On sera plus tranquille comme ça ! » déclara l'arrogant héritier avec un sourire prédateur en s'approchant de Harry.

« Lequel est ton lit ? » demanda ce dernier qui vit, à cette question, un sourire satisfait fleurir sur les lèvres pâles de son vis-à-vis.

« Celui-ci ! » répondit-il en montrant du doigt le lit qui était le plus reculé des autres. « Tu veux t'y allonger ? »

« Pas spécialement, non ! »

« Embrasse-moi ! » ordonna le blond en se hissant un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour combler la différence de taille.

« Pas tout de suite ! » le repoussa Harry.

Draco grogna et Harry ajouta avec une moue mutine « Patience ! »

« Tu apprendras que je ne suis pas très patient, Potter ! » répliqua le Slytherin.

L'un des coins de la bouche de Harry se haussa dans une mimique sadique et il rétorqua « Et bien, il faudra que tu apprennes… Tu as une sucette ? »

« Droite dans mon pantalon, Potter ! »

Le sourire suffisant de Draco irrita Harry qui lui lança « Oh, j'espère que ce qui se trouve dans ton pantalon est bien plus gros qu'une sucette sinon, cumulé avec tes piètres prestations linguales, je risque de te trouver extrêmement soporifique ! »

Malfoy grinça des dents et Harry décida de mettre de l'eau dans son vin car il ne fallait pas qu'il aille trop loin s'il voulait que son plan fonctionne au mieux. « Donne-moi une sucette et je vais te montrer des trucs ! »

« Quels trucs ? » demanda Draco, suspicieux.

« Tu verras ! » fit le brun d'une voix basse et prometteuse.

Malfoy lui tendit le bonbon qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans sa bouche. En fait, en mentant, il voulait gagner du temps et espérait que Snape n'allait pas tarder. L'appréhension qu'il ne viendrait peut-être pas commençait à faire une place dans son esprit mais sa logique lui disait que c'était impossible. Même si Snape ne souhaitait pas avoir de relation avec lui, il viendrait rien que pour faire sortir à coups de pieds un Gryffindor du domaine des Slytherins.

Harry suçait tellement fort et bien sur la sucrerie qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre une teinte dorée qui fit frémir Draco.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit du blond, se disant que s'il faisait durer plus longtemps l'attente, cela allait agacer le jeune homme devant lui.

« Viens ! » dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Draco s'exécuta de suite, sa poitrine se soulevant un peu plus vite. Harry le poussa alors contre le matelas et vint le chevaucher. Il put sentir l'érection du blond se presser contre sa cuisse et il gémit.

Il devait bien se l'avouer : Malfoy était mignon et s'il n'avait pas été si prétentieux, si imbu de lui-même et qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé leur passif haineux, il aurait accepté sa proposition… mais il aurait alors fallu qu'un certain professeur n'existe pas.

Là, Harry jouait un rôle et il fallait qu'il soit convainquant.

« Suce ! » dit-il en transférant la sucette de sa bouche à celle de Malfoy. Celui-ci la mit en bouche et aussitôt, le doré vira au jaune puis au rouge et commençait à tourner orange lorsque Harry se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Draco voulut sortir la sucette de sa bouche pour pouvoir embrasser Harry mais celui-ci ne le lui permit pas et plaqua le bonbon contre les lèvres du Slytherin et les siennes. Il enroula alors sa langue autour de la boule écarlate et Malfoy ouvrit la bouche afin de faire glisser sa langue contre celle de Harry. Il haletait à présent et respirait le désir.

Les deux sorciers s'embrassaient autour de la sucette ce qui, admit, Harry était très sensuel.

Malfoy paraissait totalement perdu dans son désir et n'entendit pas la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir avec fracas, contrairement à Harry qui sourit intérieurement.

Bientôt, il se sentit arracher à Malfoy et précipiter contre un mur. Snape agrippa le col de la robe surmontée du blason rouge et or et fixa Harry d'un regard assassin en sifflant d'une voix haineuse.

« Malfoy, dehors ! »

Draco commença à protester mais un regard meurtrier de son enseignant le fit se ruer hors du dortoir.

Les prunelles noires revinrent se fixer durement sur l'Elu qui restait là, le cœur battant, espérant.

« Potter ! » grogna Snape. « Que fiche exactement un Gryffindor dans ma Maison ? »

« Je vous attendais, Monsieur ! »

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi, Potter ! »

« Je ne me fiche pas de vous, Professeur ! Si j'ai demandé à Malfoy de m'amener ici, c'est parce que je savais que vous alliez vous y précipiter dès que vous auriez entendu Hermione… »

« Granger ? » le coupa le maître des potions avec un évident questionnement dans les yeux.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que Hermione allait discuter de ma vie sexuelle dans les couloirs sauf si ce n'était pas moi qui le lui avais demandé… pour que vous veniez me chercher ! » Harry s'accorda une pause afin de laisser à l'homme le temps de digérer l'information puis il ajouta avec toute la conviction et la frustration qu'il ressentait. « Si vous saviez combien j'ai envie de vous, Professeur ! »

Severus essaya de lutter. Oh oui, il essaya mais il était extrêmement difficile quand le fantasme de tous vos rêves érotiques se pressait contre vous en vous offrant à lui. Il repassa en revue toutes les bonnes raisons de ne pas faire l'amour à Harry Potter ici et tout de suite mais elles furent toutes balayées par un mouvement de hanche de la part du sulfureux adolescent.

En envoyant définitivement sa volonté se faire voir et tout en sachant qu'il le regretterait plus tard, Snape s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme et caressa de sa langue les moindres contours de sa bouche.

Potter était à lui ! Cette beauté était à lui et oh Merlin, comme il en avait envie ! Depuis un an, il ne rêvait que de ça !

Severus souleva Harry du plancher et lui ôta son pantalon puis son boxer d'un bras. Collé contre le mur, le jeune sorcier ne se débattait pas, au contraire, lorsqu'il fut nu sous sa robe d'hiver, il ouvrit ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille de son professeur.

Gémissant, l'Elu se laissa glisser un peu sur les hanches de son maître des potions et porta ses doigts tremblants aux boutons noirs qui fermaient le pantalon de celui-ci. L'encombrant tissu tomba, bientôt suivi par un sous-vêtement et Snape sortit sa baguette.

Dans sa tête, il épela trois incantations et Harry sentit son anus et son rectum se détendre et devenir un peu humide.

« Prends-moi ! » ordonna-t-il à l'homme qui n'attendit pas pour lui obéir.

Les mains de Harry vinrent se glisser des épaules de Snape sur les deux côtés de son visage qu'il approcha vivement afin de l'embrasser avec tout le talent dont il se sentait capable et sourit victorieusement quand Snape se redressa un peu plus tard, pantelant et irradiant de désir.

Tandis qu'ils se mouvaient en un rythme soutenu, presque sauvage, Harry commença à embrasser furieusement toutes les parties du visage de Snape qui se trouvaient à la portée de ses lèvres et il gémit plus fort de plaisir lorsque son professeur frappa à plusieurs reprises sa prostate.

Severus donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus violents tant le plaisir augmentait à chaque poussée et il se délectait des caresses que lui prodiguaient son partenaire. Lui aussi gémissait plus fort et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son étudiant, respirant son odeur avant de passer sa langue le long de sa carotide.

Il avait toujours su que Potter allait le damner et depuis une année, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résisté très longtemps à la tentation. Il n'avait jamais été très motivé à se refuser les plaisirs qu'il pouvait atteindre et même si Harry était son péché le plus inavouable, il était heureux, en cet instant, de pouvoir s'en repaître encore et encore et encore.

La jouissance le prit alors qu'il était profondément enfoui en Harry qui le suivit aussitôt dans l'extase. Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le sol du dortoir des Slytherins et lorsque son amant captura à nouveau sa bouche, Severus ne refusa pas.

Il savait que de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser.

C'était comme ça, Harry était sa perte.

Il l'avait toujours été.

**- FIN - **


End file.
